


Life in law Enforcement

by Bunnywest



Series: Thank you fics. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: based on Soloparent_82's promptmore of Jordan/Sheriff young and in love - I love their cute love story





	Life in law Enforcement

 

As much as the officers at the station tease Jordan good naturedly about ‘getting all cozy with the boss”, they’re all genuinely happy for him when he marries the Sheriff.

There are a few raised eyebrows when the news gets out that they’re engaged, certainly, a few comments of “Noah? Are you sure? I thought he was as  straight as a die?’ but they’re generally followed by a shrug and “So, he’s marrying Parrish huh? You know, I can kinda see it, to be honest.”

And after the wedding, they make a point of keeping their personal and their professional lives strictly separate.

They don’t adjust the rosters so they’re working together.  

Jordan doesn’t get all the easy callouts.

They don’t share a ride to work, and they don’t kiss each other or call each other sweetheart at the station.

If you watched them at the station for a day and you didn’t know, you’d never know.

At most, there might be a comment of “Pick up some milk on your way home? We’re almost out.”

Titillating stuff, indeed.

They can honestly say that there’s never even a hint of inappropriate workplace behavior.

* * *

 

When they get home, though?

Once they’re through their own front door?

Jordan can’t keep his hands off Noah.

He’ll walk in the door, hang up his jacket,  lock up his sidearm, and then stalk through the house looking for his husband, calling out “Noah, where are you?”

And Noah, who knows his husband, will normally emerge from the kitchen with a one of those smiles that make his eyes crinkle so attractively and drive Jordan wild, and back him up against the nearest wall, and hold him firmly in place as he kisses him breathless.

Afterwards, once he’s let him up for air, he’ll softly ask “Better?” as he cups his face in one of his broad palms, and Jordan will nod, and reply “Much” even as he attempts to steal another kiss and coax Noah upstairs .

Or not.

Some days, he’ll drop his head onto Noah’s shoulder, and wrap his arms around his back, and just stay there, holding him and not saying a word.

If it’s one of those days, Noah will let Jordan hold him for as long as it takes for him to start feeling less despondent about the state of the human race.

He’s a cop too, and he knows how it can get.

* * *

 

Some days, it’s Noah coming home from shift, and Jordan waiting at home. Jordan’s more likely to be waiting in nothing but soft yoga pants, because he knows they show off his ass.

He’ll have a tray prepared with cold cuts and cheese, and he’ll sit on the couch and Noah will lie down with his head in Jordan’s lap. Jordan will feed him tidbits and run his hand through his hair, and depending on how Noah’s day’s been, he’ll end up either napping where he lays, or of it’s been a good day, he’ll arch an eyebrow at Jordan and ask “So, you feeding me for a reason? Trying to keep my strength up?”

Jordan will look at him all wide eyed and innocent and reply “I don’t know what you mean, Noah. Have another oyster.”

And then he’ll smirk.

And Noah will sit up, and the tray will be discarded, the yoga pants dragged down, and the both the couch and Jordan defiled thoroughly.

Shift work’s not perfect, but they make it work.

 

* * *

 

It’s flu season, and that means no staff, and longer hours.

Will Forrest’s worked eleven days straight when Noah sends him home, and he’s not the only one doing ridiculous shifts.

Noah tries his best to give all the officers a break, which means that he takes on a lot of the extra workload himself.  Jordan insists that if Noah’s working extra, he can too.

After all, he points out, they don’t have pets, they don’t have kids at home, and at least they know their spouse will understand.

Noah knows that he’s right and he really does appreciate having the extra pair of hands, but the end result is that they don’t see each other for over a week.

By the time Noah gets home from his night shift, Jordan’s out the door for his early start. Jordan spends the week coming home, showering, curling up with Noah’s pillow because it smells like him, and trying to sleep alone, with minimal success.

And then he’s up and gone before Noah comes home, but by the time he gets to the station his husband’s just left, they tell him.

By the end of ten days, Jordan is something that nobody’s ever seen before.

He’s short tempered, and  cranky.

Jordan Parrish, nicest man alive when he’s not bursting into flames, has reached the end of his rope.

He hangs up on the woman who calls to complain about her neighbor practicing piano while she’s trying to watch her soap opera.

He doesn’t let the kid who was going five miles over the limit off with a warning, like he usually does, but instead slaps him with a speeding ticket. When the kid starts to protest, Jordan offers to double it.

When one of the other officers uses the last of the milk in the break room and puts the empty carton back in the fridge, he snaps.

“ _All I want_ ” he growls, as he stalks back out from the break room holding the offending carton, “ _Is some FUCKING COFFEE!  And some asshole finished the milk, and left the empty carton in the fucking fridge!”_

He stamps his foot, throws the carton across the room, and slams out to go and buy more milk.

The other officers look at each other, wide eyed.

It’s Will Forrest who says  “How many hours has Parrish worked this week, anyway?”

They look at the roster and realise that it’s over ninety.

“Right” Will says decisively. “I’m calling Noah.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Jordan returns from his errand, he’s calmed down a little, and feels like a prize idiot.

But he’s just so damned tired, and he misses Noah, and he craves some time spent with his husband, and if he can’t have that, then he should at least be able to have a _cup of damned coffee_.

He walks in the door of the station still feeling vaguely annoyed, and is surprised to see Noah standing at the door to his office.

His arms are folded, and his face is unreadable.

“Noah. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you still be asleep?” Jordan asks.

“Deputy. I got a call, saying that someone was throwing a tantrum in my station” Noah says impassively.

“In my office. Now.”

Jordan can’t get a read on his husband at all, and he hesitates before stepping forwards.  

“Will? I’m not to be disturbed, understand? For anything” Noah commands, and Will nods.

They all know that if someone gets called into Noah’s office, the only reason you open that door is if the station’s on fire, or there’s some sort of supernatural creature attacking. 

They never thought that Jordan would still get called in there, and they cast him sympathetic glances as he steps through the door.    

Noah locks the door, and the rest of the staff see him close the blinds, and wince.

Closing the blinds mean the big guns are coming out. 

      

* * *

 

 

Noah locks the door, pulls down the blinds, and turns to Jordan.

’Did you really throw a milk carton and stamp your feet like a three year old?’ he asks, incredulous.

Jordan _never_ loses his temper.

Not without it being accompanied by glowing eyes and fangs and some sort of threat, anyway.

Jordan puts his head in his hands and groans, saying “I know, OK? I was just so tired, and it was the last straw, and you _know_ how I feel about finishing the milk without replacing it.”

Noah does know. He’s done it exactly once since they married, and the betrayed look Jordan had given him had cured him of the habit forever.

Noah looks, really looks at his husband, and he has to admit, he looks a little rough around the edges. They’ve both worked more than is reasonable the past two weeks, but he hadn’t realised how fragile Jordan was feeling. And how could he? They haven’t seen each other.

He sighs, and sits in his desk chair before opening his arms in invitation and saying “Get over here, deputy.”

“What?”

“Get over here, and sit in my lap.”

Jordan’s tempted, but he hesitates, saying “Noah, we’re at work…”

“And that door’s locked. And I’m telling you, as your husband, to _get over here_ ” Noah growls, and his voice has that commanding edge that Jordan loves.

He straddles Noah’s lap and leans in, wrapping his arms around him and sighing deeply.

Noah wraps his own arms around Jordan’s neck and holds him tight.

“Missed you, deputy” he rumbles out.

“Missed you too, Noah” Jordan whispers, as he gets comfortable.

“It’s not like you to lose your temper, Jordan. How can I make you feel better? What do you need, sweetheart?”  Noah asks gently.

“Just this. Missed you holding me” Jordan murmurs, eyes closed.

“This, I can do” Noah chuckles, and they sit there quietly as he lets Jordan soak up the contact for as long as he needs.

It’s twenty minutes later when Jordan lets out a deep breath and raises his head. Noah suspects he had a small nap, but he doesn’t call him on it.

‘Better, sweetheart?”

“Hmm. Much. Touch therapy always works on us dangerous supernatural beings” Jordan tells him with a smile, and Noah can tell that he’s feeling brighter than before.

Jordan wasn’t joking about touch therapy, not completely.

“I’m sorry you had to get up early after working a night to come down here. I know you’re tired too” he apologises.

Noah’s missed Jordan just as much as the younger man missed him, and suddenly he feels reckless, like breaking the rules.

“Oh, you can make it up to me, my good boy” he croons, and he places Jordan’s hand on his crotch.

Jordan stares at him when he hears the nickname, and Noah arches an eyebrow at him.

“You know what would help me sleep really well? If my good boy were to get on his knees and please me, right here and now.”

He locks eyes with Jordan, challenging him, and Jordan suddenly wants nothing more than to do what he’s told, and not think about anything for a while.

“Yes, Sir” he whispers, and drops to his knees.

 

* * *

 

Parrish is in the office for over an hour, and the deputies keep casting nervous glances at the door, half expecting to hear shouting, but it’s eerily quiet.

When the door finally opens and he walks out, he seems more relaxed than when he went in, and so does Noah.

Parrish quietly apologises for his outburst, and sits down at his desk.

Noah gives him an approving nod, tells them he’s going home to get some damned sleep, and heads off.

The other deputies eye Jordan curiously, until finally one of them blurts out “OK, spill. I wanna know what happens when the Sheriff’s your husband and you get disciplined. I mean, you were in there for a hell of a long time.”

Jordan turns to him and smiles, for the first time in days.

“First we cuddled, and then I gave him a blowjob” he says, and if they didn’t know better, the guys would think he was serious.

The other man snorts and says “Fine, if you don’t wanna tell us, just say so!”

The rest of the officers just laugh, all except Will, because he's seen them together at Peter and Stiles' place, and he's seen how Jordan melts when Noah uses a certain tone with him.

 Jordan smiles, and lets them laugh.

 

 

 


End file.
